Bringing Together What's Meant To Be
by blacksnake
Summary: Yami, Bakura, Marik, Seto, and Ryuuji are the NightGliders-coolest gang in Domino City. Their rivals are the OtherWorlds. Things are on a dangeous edge but when a certain girl arrives, can she alter the power system & show them what true love is? Longer s
1. Default Chapter

Bringing Together What's Meant To Be  
  
By blacksnake  
  
SUMMARY: Yami, Bakura, Marik, Seto, and Ryuuji are the NightGliders-coolest gang in Domino City. Their rivals are the OtherWorlds. Things are on a dangeous edge but when a certain girl arrives, can she alter the power system & show them what true love is? Pairings: Y/Y, S/J/R, B/M/R/M  
  
Hello, blacksnake here! I do not own YGO although I have begged Santa for it many times. I sincerely hope that u all enjoy my 1st ficcy and don't flame me but write nice little reviews. I'm also now warning you that there is a lot of swearing and will be drug/alcohol use and probably some yaoi. Please don't read any of this if you're uncomfortable with any of this. Thanx. Now on with da fic!!  
  
Bakura, Marik, Yami, Seto, Mai, and Isis, are around 17-18ish and in Grade 12. Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Anzu, and Joey are around 16ish and in Grade 11.  
  
"blahblah" = regular talk  
  
'blahblah' = personal thoughts  
  
Chapter 1 - Morning calls  
  
AIRPORT  
  
A foreign looking girl stood alone in Tokyo's international airport smiling slightly wistfully as she gazed around the large airport that was already crowded at 5:00 am on a Monday morning. She flicked her thick, waist- length, silver corn braided hair over her leather clad shoulder and threw her small shoulder satchel over the same shoulder and strode confidently towards the exit signs. She ignored all of the stares that her looks received and simply placed her silver rimmed sports sunglasses on and smirked when she felt a group of young men stop their annoying masculinity argument to ogle her. She hailed a taxi and smiled when the man asked about her destination. "Domino City" she stated with a devious smile. (A/N: I'm placing domino about 1 hr. drive from Tokyo)  
  
DOMINO CITY  
  
A phone rang away manically in Yami's apartment until the said owner decided after the 20th ring that he better get up and see who was screwed enough to wait for over 20 rings for someone to pick up. "Who the fuck is this?" Yami growled into the receiver. "Wake up, asshole. Don't you remember what day's today?" An icy voice inquired. "No, and hurry the fuck up and tell me Bakura." Yami snapped bad temperedly. "God, watch it Yami. Haven't you had your fucking morning shit yet?" Another voice added. "What the fuck Marik!!!!" Two voices exclaimed simultaneously. "I thought you were still sleeping, bitch." Bakura whined pathetically. "Huh, I'd wake up anyways when you two get going." Marik replied. "Back to the point. Why did you call me, Kura?" Yami snapped. "Wha-? Oh, cuz today's Monday. The first fucking day of school." Bakura replied smugly. "It is? Holy shit it is!!! New targets, Kura, huh?" "Yeah. Plus, it's our last fucking year of that shit hole!!" Bakura added gleefully. "Let's make them remember us, huh, Bakura?" "Hell, yeah." "Marik?" Bakura questioned. "Marik??" "Zzzzzzzz...." "Fucking bastard, he's fallen asleep. He's wasting my money!!!!" Bakura shrieked and hung up both phones immediately without bothering to say goodbye. Yami smirked at the phone he still held and went to go change. Today was going to be great.  
  
Heeheehee! Whadaya think of my first chappy?? Please be kind and review pleeeeeeease!!!!!!!! Thank u sooooooooo much!!!!!!!! 


	2. Morning Shocks

Bringing Together What's Meant To Be  
  
By blacksnake  
  
Blacksnake: Hello, Me's am baaaaaaaaaaaack!!!!!!!!!!! *giggles madly and falls off her chair*  
  
Yami: Oh Ra, she's at it again.  
  
Bakura: I told you sugar was definitely not good for authoresses.  
  
Marik: Where are my Sugar Bobs???!!!!!  
  
Bakura: In the cupboard, where else??  
  
Marik *whining*: But I ate them last night.  
  
Bakura *sarcastically*: Then there's obviously none left than, is there, you brain dead blonde???  
  
Marik: How am I supposed to know??!! I need my sugar to be my normal hyper psychopathic self!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Whatever.  
  
Yami: Why the hell am I left out of this conversation???!!!!!  
  
Blacksnake: Cuz I want you to.  
  
Yami: You stupid bitch!!!! I am soooo gonna kill you!!!! I'll----ACK! *starts choking*  
  
Blacksnake: Naughty naughty. I am the authoress here so don't mess with me. Understand?  
  
Yami: *nods sulkily*  
  
Blacksnake: Good!! Now on with the fic!!!!!  
  
Don't own YGO.  
  
Chapter 2: First day: Morning Shocks  
  
Bakura dragged a whimpering Marik out of their shared apartment towards the elevator. As usual, they had the whole cubicle to themselves as the other people living in the same building had learned of Bakura's vicious habits whenever he was in a bad mood, bored, turned on, pissed, or basically anytime. Today, they were dressed to kill. Bakura had tight tight tight black leather pants with a silvery sheen. He had a semi-transparent turquoise muscle shirt and a mid thigh length black leather coat. Marik wore pretty much the same thing but his pants were midnight black and he wore a violet sleeveless hoodie shirt.  
  
Marik snuggled into his lover's arms and yawned.  
  
"Kura, so where are we going again??" Bakura sighed and replied with exaggerated patience - "We're going to school, koi. Keep quiet for about another minute and you'll feel better." "Okay." Marik replied obediently.  
  
When they got out of the elevator, Marik had perked up immensely and was now his usual hyper/psychopathic/kleptomaniac self.  
  
"Kura, are we using bikes or car today?" Marik chirped. "Car." "Not cars?" "You lost your license, baka." "There's such thing as forging." Marik said smugly. "Your driving sucks." Bakura said irritably. "Shut up!" "Hn."  
  
As the two climbed into Bakura's black silver streaked BMW Z3, (A/N: Those are soooo gorgeous!!!!) another car, a blood red Porsche slowed to a halt in front of the parking lot.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. I-hate-mornings." Bakura snickered under his breath as he started up the engine. "Are we gonna race against Yami again?" Marik asked excited. "Maybe. We'll see." "I hate it when give those short boring answers." Marik grumbled. "Then will this make up for it?" Bakura asked and gave his koi a long lingering kiss. "Maybe." Marik replied slyly and laughed when Bakura grinned in reply.  
  
Bakura pulled his car over beside Yami's.  
  
"Well?" "Where're your bikes?" Yami demanded. "Back there, where else?? I live here you know." "Hn. One wouldn't guess that when they looked at you." Yami smirked and winced when Bakura punched him in the stomach and Marik smacked around the head. "Get them out." "And why the fuck should I do that?" Bakura replied coolly. "Cause we're gonna race." "You sure you're ready to lose again, Pharaoh?" Marik smirked. "I won't lose again - last time was a lucky fluke." Yami gritted out. "Oh, and so was the time before and the time before and every other race that we've had?" Marik asked sarcastically. "Fine. We'll race." Bakura butted in. "So what's the gamble?" "Slave for a week." "Done."  
  
Yami dragged out his brand new, one of a kind black with red flames Ninja motorcycle out. It was one of a kind - like the rest of the bikes that his friends owned because each one of them bought a good model and then altered it. Bakura had a black motorcycle with silver streaks crisscrossing the entire bike. Marik had a black bike with purple flames edged in silver.  
  
Bakura smirked when he saw the bike. "Buy a new one every time you lose, Pharaoh?" ""In your dreams, Tomb Robber." "Let's GO!" Marik snapped. "We're gonna hit the jam!!" "K, let's go." Yami replied.  
  
3....  
  
2....  
  
1.....  
  
GO!!!  
  
The racers shot off at their top speeds burning rubber as they veered off the road onto the highway. The trio laughed wildly as drivers swore and fingered them as they sped by cutting lanes so quickly that many drivers jammed their brakes thinking that they had killed one of them when he just popped in the other lane. So, far, Marik was in third place by a few millimetres with Bakura and Yami neck to neck - and Bakura winning. Yam gritted his teeth in anger.  
  
'I CAN'T let that Tomb Robber beat me AGAIN!!!!!' he screamed mentally. Almost as if Bakura could hear his thoughts, Bakura added a little spurt of speed leaving Yami behind. This startled Yami for only a second - but that second cost him Marik passing him as well. "DAMN IT!!!" Yami yelled although the angry cry was muffled by his helmet. Suddenly, another motorcyclist popped up beside him. Yami glanced admiringly at the beauty of the bike beside him - another black bike with an intricate pattern of silvery blue flames. The mysterious biker flicked his 4th finger at Yami and flipped his palm down. Yami was startled that this strange biker knew his gang's secret gesture for racing. Puzzled, Yami returned the gesture and the two set of already at their top speeds in the middle of a highway. The other was an excellent rider and Yami found that he had to work hard to chase down his opponent. Soon, the two caught up with Bakura and Marik causing the four to be neck to neck. They all simultaneously veered off the highway to turn down the narrow street towards Domino High. The only problem with this street was that it was only large enough for two bikes down at the same time. The unknown rider pulled ahead and was leading the race with Bakura hot on the trail and Marik and yami tied right behind. Adding a sudden burst of compressed speed, the new rider sped off and screeched to a halt in front of the school with Bakura, Marik, and yami finishing a 10 seconds later.  
  
"Not bad." Bakura complimented as he took off his helmet. "Yeah." Added Marik. "You should come race with us sometimes." "Why not?" The rider replied taking off its helmet and shaking out her long cornbraided silver hair.  
  
The three males gaped at the girl standing blithely beside her bike, cradling her helmet. She frowned and asked, "What's wrong with you three??" Yami stuttered "Uuuhhhhhh....." "Oh.. my...God...." Bakura whispered. "I don't believe it." Marik gasped. "What the hell is going on??!!" The silver haired girl demanded. "You....you.... You're a girl." Bakura hissed out. "No, really." The girl snapped sarcastically. "Bakura.....Bakura was BEATEN in a motorcycle RACE by a GIRL!!!!!!!" Marik shrieked and fell over laughing maniacally. Yami cracked up and joined Marik on the cement ground laughing hysterically. "Shut up!!!" Bakura demanded irritated. "hahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaa!!!! "So what if you've been beaten by me?" The girl shrugged. "It's not really that big of a deal, is it?" "Yeah but Bakura's never lost to anyone, let alone a girl." Yami cackled. "Except to Lafana." Marik added.  
  
There was a deathly silence after Marik's statement. Bakura shot an evil glare at Marik while Yami smacked Marik's head and muttered Egyptian curses and hissed to him, "Why the fuck did you bring THAT up??!!!! You know how Kura's about that!!!!! Fucking Bastard!!!" "Oooowwwwwwowwww!!!!! Sorry......"  
  
Everyone turned to the silent girl and all had a different excuse on their lips but were silenced by the girl's curious features. The first that struck all three of them was her likeness to all of them. She had wild waist length silver hair that was identical to Bakura's but had been tamed my hundreds of cornbraids. Her skin was only a few shades lighter than Marik's and her eyes were the same as Yami's blood red ones - only with a bit more purple in them and a lot more ice inside. Even her clothing style was similar. She wore tight tight tight black leather pants that were laced up in the front on both legs with silver laces up to the knees; silver tube top with two crisscrossed straps in the front and knotted behind the neck; and a ankle length black sleeveless leather trenchcoat that eerily seemed to absorb but not reflect light.  
  
The girl choked out in a strained voice, "Aisha?" Bakura froze at this name. "Fanya?" He whispered. "Oh my God!!" The girl sobbed and flung herself into Bakura's (aka Aisha to Lafana) arms who hugged her tightly in return. "Who's that?" Marik asked stupidly, still not having caught on. "It's Lafana, she's back!!" Yami snapped excitedly. "But I thought she died." Marik asked. Lafana broke away from Bakura and said quietly, "I did." "What??!!" The other three chorused. "I did die. But I came back because....... because of... of certain problems." She explained getting a hard look in her eyes. "Where were you??!!!" Bakura sniffled. "You freaked me out so bad - then AND now!!!! You little bitch!" He hissed half-heartedly. Lafana laughed a little and replied, "I'll tell you guys later - we gotta get into the cursed building." "Why?" Bakura whined. "Why can't we skip and catch up? After 3000 years, we've got quite a bit of catching up to do." "Habibi, we've got to unleash hell onto these bastards, ne?" Lafana smirked evilly. "Good point.... later then." Bakura demanded. "Whatever." "Come on!!! We're going to be late!!" Marik snarled. "Shut up Marik. Since when did YOU start caring about being punctual??" Lafana snickered as she fliked her hair over her shoulder. "Since it started annoying you, dear one." Marik crooned falsely. "Oh yeah, like---" "Shut the fuck up you two." Yami growled. There four's laughter echoed through the empty halls as they went to their home forms.  
  
How'd you like??!!!! SEND REVIEWS OR ELSE I'LL SEND....... SEND JUNK MAIL TO YOU!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Just send too shut her up.  
  
Marik: Yeah. Her wailings really annoying.  
  
Yami: And I can't mind crush her.  
  
Lafana: Just review damn you!!!!! 


End file.
